


钟意。

by SUNNY080505



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 云次方 嘎龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNY080505/pseuds/SUNNY080505
Summary: 钟情是你，爱意也是你。 ❤





	钟意。

郑云龙被阿云嘎突如其来的吻弄的措手不及，他的第一反应就是推开他，但是阿云嘎抓着他的力气出奇的大，加上他是全裸的站在自己的对面，他根本不晓得自己的手该往哪里放。

        

         感受到他的推拒，阿云嘎暂时离开了郑云龙的唇他轻笑着说“龙哥，收药费呀赶紧～”说话间嘴唇还贴着他的唇边，嘴唇一开一合喷出的热气打到郑云龙的脸上，弄得他脸痒痒的，心也痒痒的。

 

        阿云嘎说完就又亲了下去，他的吻来的猛烈而又强势，有力的唇舌撬开郑云龙的唇然后一通扫荡，郑云龙的腰被他的双手勒的生疼，他望向阿云嘎的双眼，这双眼此时是饱含深情的，是充满浓烈感情的，也许是突然见到了自己，也许是刚刚激动的心情，此时的阿云嘎像是急于为这一切寻找一个突破口，宣泄一下自己过激的情绪。

 

        郑云龙稍稍推开了他，并伸出了一只手指挑起了阿云嘎的下巴，用一副流氓的口吻说到“收药费是吧，那可不便宜。”说罢主动压着阿云嘎的后颈亲了下去。

 

          阿云嘎明显对郑云龙的“投怀送抱”十分受用，他轻轻搂着郑云龙的腰，配合着他的吻。

 

         浴室本就不大，两个一米八几的成年男人一起站在里面已经略显拥挤，两个人吻得难舍难分，彼此舌尖追逐着舌尖，胡茬磨蹭着胡茬，双唇间仿佛产生了无形的电流，顺着下巴流窜到了胸口，又通过胸口蔓延到了小腹。

 

         两个人此时是以紧紧贴在一起的姿势站立着的，阿云嘎紧紧的抱着郑云龙的腰，这也使他们的下半身以一种亲密到没有缝隙的形式贴在了一起，火热的器官隔着郑云龙的裤子异常鲜明的突出。

 

          阿云嘎的手忽然撩起了他的上衣，手顺着衣服伸了进来，又顺着小腹伸到了他的裤子里，郑云龙穿的裤子还是阿云嘎的，一条灰色的摇粒绒裤子，他们俩一人有一条，郑云龙很喜欢穿，没别的原因，就是因为穿着很舒服。而现在这裤子也给阿云嘎的耍流氓行为提供了很好的便利。

       

          “龙哥，硬了啊”阿云嘎一手抚着郑云龙硬起来的下身，一边贴在他的耳边逗他。郑云龙不知从哪里来了一阵“biang的，老子一个青岛大汉怎么能输给一个内蒙人”的想法。    他猛的拽掉了自己的上衣，扔到了外面，刚回过来就被阿云嘎推到了墙边。

 

           阿云嘎像一匹饿狼一样吻上了他的脖颈，后背冰冷的墙面贴上了他的后背，凉的郑云龙一缩，猛的向前一进贴到了阿云嘎的身上。

 

          面前的阿云嘎激烈的动情的吻流连在他的锁骨处，郑云龙自始至终也没有推开他，因为是阿云嘎，所以他永远不会推开他，舍不得推开。

 

          他仰起了脖子，方便接受他的亲吻，阿云嘎恶劣的在郑云龙的锁骨处印下了几个吻痕。“盖个印章，这样他回了上海进了剧组，都能知道我家大龙有主了。”但郑云龙并不知道他的这些花花肠子，如果他知道了阿云嘎这个时候的想法，怕是要忍不住骂他一句傻逼了。

 

          脖子上亲够了，目的也达到了，阿云嘎的吻来到了郑云龙的胸口处，他张嘴含住了他胸前的两点红豆，郑云龙被刺激的一抖，下意识的弓起了身子，第一次被人如此对待的他，从不知道自己的身体如此的敏感，他忍不住闷哼一声，强大的快感一波又一波传来，他感觉自己像是跌进了云端。晕乎乎的失去了意识。想要推开阿云嘎，但手抬起来却忍不住搂向了阿云嘎的头。

      

          阿云嘎含住他左边的红豆，一边吮吸舔舐，一边用舌尖逗弄着，左边舔完右边也没落下，等到阿云嘎离开了他的胸口处，郑云龙胸前的两点已经被逗弄的异常鲜红了，上面还有水光闪耀，说不出的诱惑  “太色情了真是”郑云龙忍不住在心里腹诽。

 

         从阿云嘎的角度看去，郑云龙整个人头大幅度的向后仰起，露出了鲜明的喉结，嘴唇微张，嘴唇泛着淡淡的粉红色，嘴里微微的喘息，胸膛上下起伏着，一双大眼睛更是泛着泪光，媚眼如丝的看着自己，他很难想象一个男人能如此的性感诱人，他有些明白了古代君王不早朝的感觉了。

          他张嘴咬住了郑云龙的喉结，“嘎子……嗯…别”郑云龙忍不住呻吟出声，他的声音已经沙哑了，阿云嘎听的只觉得小腹一紧，他伸出手一把拽下了郑云龙的裤子，宽松的运动裤一下子滑落到了他的脚踝，阿云嘎松开了他，把他的裤子脱下扔到一边，然后郑云龙整个人就被剥了个精光。

 

       随后阿云嘎一把打开了花洒，温热的热水淋了郑云龙满头，吓得他赶忙挪开“我操…你是不是…有病”郑云龙瞬间炸毛。！

 

        被骂了的某人依然笑的非常开心，“龙哥，一起洗澡呗，我也给你擦背～”  “你……给我……滚蛋！”

 

        阿云嘎才不把郑云龙的话当回事，他拿起沐浴露涂了郑云龙满身的泡沫，然后从后面抱着他，他一边轻吻着他的后颈，一边用手轻轻撸动着他的下身。郑云龙被他整得浑身发软，只能无力地向后靠着他的胸膛，双手从前往后伸去，搂住他的腰。

 

       阿云嘎把他转了过来，拉起他的双手，按在了自己的腰间。“这样抱着～”郑云龙几乎是下意识的抱紧了他，怀里结实滚烫的身体给他满满的真实感，填补了他这些日子思念这个人的空虚。

      

      郑云龙也被阿云嘎紧紧的抱着，他有些意乱情迷的感觉，整个人贴在阿云嘎身上，下半身胡乱的蹭着他的腿，头无力的倒在阿云嘎的颈边“嘎子…难受…”他忍不住的撒娇

    

       阿云嘎伸出手把两人身下的火热之物攥到手里一起套弄着，他时快时慢的套弄，郑云龙的呼吸越发凌乱起来。

      浴室里热气腾腾，白色雾气笼罩了整个屋子，朦胧之中，郑云龙只见阿云嘎单膝在他身前跪下，接着在他不可置信的目光中，一口含住了他的分身。

   

        阿云嘎握着他的敏感之处，温柔的吞吐舔舐，他对这方面完全没有经验，有时候会顶到喉咙，难受的他会微微皱起眉，但心里更多的还是满足。分别了一个月的两个身体，终于又带有彼此的味道了。！

 

        郑云龙难耐的轻声呻吟着 “别…嘎子…不要了”

阿云嘎抬头 嘴里还含着他的分身，但给了他一双笑弯了的眼睛，郑云龙忍不住伸出手轻轻的抚上了他的脸，阿云嘎感受到了郑云龙双腿在微微的颤抖，于是他猛的一吸。

 

        郑云龙感觉自己的身体瞬间到达了沸点。一股温热的液体射了出来，足足射了好几下，阿云嘎躲避不及，被呛了个准。郑云龙只感觉自己一瞬间失去了意识，他的大脑一片空白，双眼也失去了焦距。听到了阿云嘎的咳嗽声，他才猛然回过神来。

 

        他急忙地拉起阿云嘎，拍着他的背说“你快吐出来阿，快点”阿云嘎吐了吐舌头，“咽下去了怎么办”  然后他逮住郑云龙亲了上去，唇齿间弥漫着腥膻的味道，这是属于郑云龙的。

       一吻结束，郑云龙从刚刚的情绪中缓了过来，他有些愧疚，因为阿云嘎的下身依旧坚挺，接吻时还蹭到了他的腿上，“我…我也帮你吧”郑云龙说着就蹲下了身，准备效仿刚刚的阿云嘎。

 

         阿云嘎一把拽住了他，“你就先欠着我吧，这次先不用”一边说着一边拉起了他的手放在了自己的下身“呐，这次就用手吧”  阿云嘎知道郑云龙放不开，所以他愿意再给他一些时间。

 

      郑云龙也知道阿云嘎是体贴他可能做不到这样，他感动的伸手抱住了他，另一只手在他的分身处快速的活动，但内蒙人好像是体力强点，郑云龙手都酸了他还没有要射的意思，忽然他灵机一动，吻上了阿云嘎的耳朵，他知道这是他最敏感的地方。果不其然阿云嘎被郑云龙亲的很快败下阵来，射到了他的手上。！

 

        这个澡洗的格外的长，等两人正经的洗完澡已经是半夜了。郑云龙穿着阿云嘎睡衣哆哆嗦嗦的往卧室里跑，一进去，他猛然想到了一个问题。自己的被子枕头都带走了。这里那张原先属于他的床，已经变成了一个光秃秃的床板。他觉得自己简直笨的无可救药了。

 

        阿云嘎一进屋就看到郑云龙哆哆嗦嗦的站在床前发呆，他走过去拍了一下他。“不冷吗，傻站着干嘛？”郑云龙支支吾吾的说。“我……我没有被子。”

 

        阿云嘎在心里。哈哈哈大笑三声，他觉得这简直太好了，但是面上还是装作很淡定的说。“没事啊，我们可以睡一张床，盖一个被子。”“大龙，你是不是害羞了？”

 

       郑云龙白了他一眼，掀开了他的被子就进了被窝，“开玩笑呢我有什么害羞的。”“我只是怕你晚上睡觉踹我，那我睡里面你睡外面没有意见吧？好的我知道你没有意见。”郑云龙用快速的一顿讲话来掩饰自己确实害羞了的事实。

 

        “我们家大龙简直太可爱了，他干什么都可爱”这是阿云嘎此时的内心独白。

 

        阿云嘎也进了被窝，背对着他的郑云龙瞬间感受到了一个热源躺在了自己旁边。郑云龙怕冷，大学的时候，每到夏天，其他同学都早已穿上了短袖短裤，只有他依然是长袖和长裤。 甚至有时候还要再加一件外套。大家那时候都以为他有什么不可告人的秘密，后来才知道他只是真的怕冷。

          

         阿云嘎熟练的揽过他的腰，双腿夹住了他依然冰凉的脚，用自己的体温温暖着他。这个夜晚，他们睡得都很踏实，郑云龙因为有阿云嘎的怀抱，睡了一个温暖的觉，而阿云嘎也踏实的搂着郑云龙一夜好眠。

     

         原来，我是如此的想你。

          

           有人与我把酒分

           有人告我夜已深

           有人问我粥可暖

           有人与我立黄昏

           有人待我诚且真

           有人忧我细无声

           有人知我冷与暖

           有人伴我度余生

                                               《浮生》刘莱斯

 

 


End file.
